


BlackWolf Drabble Collection

by GojiHime_99



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: Oh lord...well, I think I'm responsible for this crazy pairing of Erron Black x Nightwolf, also known as BlackWolf or (for giggles) YeeHowl. I haven't seen anything involving these two as a couple yet--I mean, I created the Erron Black/Nightwolf ship tag for AO3 so...I guess I should be proud? XDNow, we're going about this a la Star Wars, and I'm publishing the sequels before the prequel (you know, since the original Star Wars movies were turned into sequels and then the prequel films were released years later).There WILL be a prequel fic that will detail how these two got together, but it's going to be a while, mostly because it's not going to be easy to write a backstory for this pairing. I want it to make sense, not just have Erron and Nightwolf suddenly together out of nowhere. I can do it, it's not impossible, it will just take time and a patience.However, I have a TON of fluffy, smutty ideas for these two that I can't fit into the main fic, and I can't wait to write them until after it, so we're getting these sequel drabbles now. You're welcome ... I hope? ^_^;
Relationships: Erron Black/Nightwolf
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of this saga of fluff, smut, a little angst, lots of cute, plenty of fun, and some good ol' kinks. The Great Spirit is going to kill me someday. I know this. I accept this XD

Erron Black smirked down at Nightwolf on his knees before him, the other man watching him obediently with the prettiest pair of brown eyes Erron had ever seen. And they were so sweet and loving, the cowboy almost felt guilty at what he was going to do.

Almost.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Wolfie?” Erron asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, of course,” replied Nightwolf, licking his lips. “Always.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Erron attached the leash to the collar around Nighwolf’s neck, both of them enjoying the audible, metallic “click.” In addition to the collar, Nightwolf also had his hands tied behind his back to add an extra challenge to the task he was about to perform. Having done this plenty of times already, both had become comfortable with the idea of having the other forced to be “hands-free” for the fun. They knew one another’s limits, their “tells,” and would never do anything to make the other feel uncomfortable or panicked.

Erron reached down and unfastened his pants, pushing them down just enough to allow him to free his erection from his boxers. Keeping the leash in one hand and taking his cock in the other, he gave it a few strokes before pressing the tip to Nightwolf’s lips.

“Be a good boy now and open your mouth,” Erron said huskily.

Nighwolf did as he was told and let Erron push his cock inside. The cowboy started off with gentle, shallow thrusts, the hand that was on his cock now resting on Nightwolf’s head. As much as he wanted to fuck the Matokan’s (sinfully perfect) throat right then and there, the gunslinger wasn’t exactly small (which he was certainly proud of). Even with a lot of practice, it took a little “warming up” before any of his partners could start deepthroating him. Then again, the anticipation from the build-up to the “main event” was also one hell of a thrill in and of itself.

As Nightwolf became more relaxed, he started taking Erron’s cock deeper, the tip hitting the back of his throat and making Erron groan.

“Hmm you want it, huh?” Erron asked. “You gotta ask nicely first, Darlin’.”

Nightwolf released Erron’s cock, his cheeks turning bright red as he pushed back his shyness just enough to say what he needed to.

“Please, Erron,” Nightwolf said.

“Please, what?” Erron teased, grinning down at his blushing lover.

“Please…fuck my mouth.”

“Again, louder.”

“Please, fuck my mouth!”

“Oh, with pleasure, Baby.”

Placing both hands on Nightwolf’s head, Erron slid his cock slowly into the other man’s mouth, going further and further, watching for any signs of panic. Nightwolf blinked once, giving Erron the go ahead to start fucking his throat, and the cowboy wasted no time. Nightwolf’s eyes squeezed shut as the other man started thrusting in rough and deep, but a snap of Erron’s fingers got his attention.

“Hey, eyes on me,” Erron commanded. “That’s it…good boy.”

Nightwolf looked up at Erron as he took all of him into his throat, occasionally swallowing around him and making the cowboy curse and shudder. Even if he was being a very dutiful Sub that night, Nightwolf knew he still had plenty of control over the other man. On the inside he was grinning, taking pride in being the one to make Erron lower his guard and be completely vulnerable with him.

“Goddamn, Sugar,” Erron ground out. “Did sucking cock like a pro come with the mantle, too? Or is this all you?”

Nightwolf gave Erron an exasperated look which made the cowboy chuckle as he pulled out to let the other man take a breath.

“Can’t blame a guy for askin’,” Erron said with a shrug.

“Leave it to you to ask the important questions in life,” Nightwolf said with a smirk.

“Hey, you gettin’ smart with me?”

“Maybe? Maybe not. What do you think?”

“Open your mouth right now and take what Daddy has for you.”

Nightwolf obeyed and let Erron resume fucking his mouth and throat, although this time, the cowboy was definitely giving it to him as “punishment” for his sass. Not that Nightwolf minded, as he always loved it when the gunslinger would grasp at his head and use him as he saw fit. Nightwolf just did his best to keep his gag reflex at bay but couldn’t hold back some choking sounds, his eyes watering slightly with effort.

“Fuck yeah,” Erron sighed as he held Nightwolf’s head still so he could push his cock all the way into his mouth. “You gotta a nice velvet throat there. Pretty sure a woman hasn’t sucked my dick with this much skill, Sugar Bear.”

Nightwolf narrowed his eyes at Erron, mumbling something around the cock in his mouth. Erron knew some of the pet names he gave his lover were downright annoying, even embarrassing (all in good fun, though, definitely), and he couldn’t resist using one at such an opportune time.

“Hey, it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full,” Erron playfully scolded.

Erron continued fucking Nightwolf’s face, gripping the other man’s head firmly to guide him up and down his dick with each thrust. Nightwolf did his best to keep his eyes on Erron so he could watch his lover lose himself to pleasure, a few tears escaping his eyes as he moaned and lightly gagged around his thick cock.

“Oh, damn…” Erron gasped when he pulled out to let Nightwolf catch his breath. “You’re such a good boy for me, Wolfie.” Erron stroked his cock slowly for a moment as he stared down at a panting Nightwolf, a grin slowly spreading across his handsome face. “Tell me how much you love it, Wolfie. Tell me how much you love having my cock fucking your throat.”

Again, Nightwolf blushed, still timid when it came to dirty talk, and Erron always found it to be so adorable and yet somehow quite a turn on.

“I love it,” Nightwolf admitted, swallowing audibly. “I…I love your cock…fucking my…my throat.”

“Oh my, you talk to the Great Spirit with that filthy mouth?” Erron asked, grinning at Nightwolf’s little glare.

“You are a handful, Erron Black.”

“Nah, I’m more of a mouthful.”

Nightwolf opened his mouth to say something, most likely a sassy remark, but Erron took the opportunity to shove his dick back in, startling a muffled noise from the other man.

“That’s it, take my dick,” Erron growled as he thrust in and out of Nightwolf’s mouth as hard and fast as possible, enjoying the little choked noises his lover made. “Oh, such a good boy for me…fuck, yes…fuckin’ perfect, Baby…”

Saliva was starting to drip down Nightwolf’s chin now as he took all Erron had to give. He had a feeling his voice was going to be hoarse tomorrow, and the very idea made his cock twitch in his briefs. Yes, he was painfully rock hard at this point just from blowing his boyfriend. Excitement rushed through him as he thought of what kinds of filthy things Erron would say once he noticed.

“Oh, God, I gotta stop, Baby,” Erron said, breathless as he pulled out of Nightwolf’s mouth. “As much as I want to cum down your wonderful throat there, I got much more planned. And oh, what’s this?”

Erron nudged the bulge in Nightwolf’s briefs with his booted right foot, making the other man moan in delight.

“You got hard from sucking my dick?” Erron asked, and Nightwolf felt his face burn with shame and arousal. “Such a bad boy, aren’t ya?” Erron pressed his boot down with a little more force, causing Nightwolf to let out a long, low moan. “Oh, yes, you’re hard as a diamond there, Wolfie. Don’t worry. Daddy will give you want you need.”

Nightwolf watched as Erron undressed, and he admired every inch of exposed, scarred skin that was revealed.

“Like what you see?” Erron asked once naked.

Nightwolf could only nod and swallow as his cheeks felt hot.

“A’right, let’s get you on your feet,” Erron said as he helped Nightwolf up.

Erron removed the faux leather cuffs from Nightwolf’s wrists before giving his ass a playful smack, making the other man yelp in surprise.

“On the bed with ya,” said Erron. “Face down. Oh, but doesn’t it sound better to say ‘ass up’ instead?”

Nightwolf fought the urge to roll his eyes as he got onto the bed, tucking a pillow under his hips per usual. Chewing on his lip in anticipation, he felt the bed dip as Erron joined him, then felt warm, calloused hands caress his ass.

“You’ve got a great ass, Wolfie,” said Erron. “And you gotta wear them damn tight jeans, too, don’t ya? Gettin’ me riled up on purpose.”

Nightwolf knew the effect he had on Erron when he wore tight pants, and he had no shame in wearing them every chance he got just to make the cowboy horny. Of course, he feigned innocence for fun.

“Erron, I don’t know what you mean,” Nightwolf said. “I wear pants because – AH!”

Nightwolf turned and scowled at Erron for slapping his ass, noting the cowboy’s wicked grin.

“You lyin’ little shit,” said Erron before slapping Nightwolf’s ass again. “You know exactly what you’re doin’.”

“All this because I wear pants?”

Oh, Nightwolf was in for it now.

“Don’t.” Smack. “Sass.” Smack. “Me.” Smack. “Boy.”

Nightwolf winced at the burning sting he felt even after Erron was finished. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, although, he had never expected to enjoy something like this and was still sometimes surprised at himself for it. Maybe he secretly had a spanking fetish all this time? Or maybe it was because it was Erron who was spanking him? Or maybe both? Regardless, he was far from done “learning his lesson,” and decided to push things a little further.

“Maybe I should just wear baggy pants, then?” Nightwolf said, grinning to himself. “I mean, if my usual pants get you so worked up then – Ah!”

Erron had spread open Nightwolf’s ass with his hands and was now licking him out. Whatever train of thought he had was completely and indefinitely derailed, and he bit down on his lower lip while he let out a pleased groan as Erron’s tongue worked him over.

“What’s the matter?” Erron teased. “You ain’t talkin’ much now.”

“Well, y-you’re not – ah! – m-making it…oh god…easy r-right now,” Nightwolf panted.

“The mighty Nightwolf can’t find his words while a tongue is buried in his ass—for shame.”

“Erron Black, I swear to the Great Spirit that I’ll—AH!” Nightwolf let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he felt Erron’s tongue inside him. “Do…do you have….to do that?”

“Do what?” Erron asked. “This?”

Erron felt Nightwolf shudder and grunt as he slipped his tongue inside his ass again. Nightwolf tried to move away, the sensation driving him mad, but Erron held onto his hips to keep him in place. He could hear Nightwolf’s muffled noises of bliss, and he figured the other man was trying (in vain) to keep quiet. No matter how many times they did this, Nightwolf was still so modest and shy, and Erron had to admit it was cute as hell.

“I think it’s time to get ready for the real fun,” Erron said as he sat up, wiping his mouth on his left wrist.

He got out of bed to grab the bottle of lube in the dresser nearby, returning to straddle Nightwolf’s thighs again as he flipped open the cap and dripped some of the product onto his fingers. Closing the bottle with his thumb, he pressed his slick fingers against Nightwolf’s back entrance, circling around the tight ring of muscle before ever so carefully began pushing in his index finger.

The teasing comments, ornery remarks and rough play were put on hold for a little while as Erron carefully and thoroughly prepared Nightwolf for his cock. Despite how much of a kinky, smooth-talking bastard he was, he always put his lover’s comfort first and foremost. Erron was shit at showing and expressing his emotions, even with Nightwolf despite how close they had become. So, sometimes the best way for him to convey how he felt was through actions, and this was no exception. He was so gentle as he stretched open his lover with his fingers, caressing Nightwolf’s lower back to help soothe and relax him while whispering sweet, loving things.

Nightwolf understood what Erron was “saying” in these moments as he’d learned how to interpret Erron’s gestures, body language and actions by being very patient and observant with the cowboy. For as rough and kinky as their sex life was, and for all mischievous things Erron said, deep down, he truly did care. His tenderness and vulnerability were only seen, though, if you spent enough time getting comfortable with him and helping _him_ get comfortable with _you_. He didn’t trust easily, and often kept his guard up and his emotions hidden in order to avoid being seen as “weak” or “pathetic” (things his cruel parents had instilled in him as a child). Because of this, most didn’t take the time to properly get to know him, and only saw what they wanted to see, which was usually a handsome, smug, deadly mercenary who enjoyed liquor, guns, and money. Oh, how wrong they were, and Nightwolf had been part of that group before he had spent time alone with Erron one on one, talking and laughing and slowly breaking down the walls the gunslinger had built up over the decades.

Nightwolf felt Erron’s lips trail kisses over his back, stopping when he was next to Nighwolf’s head.

“You think you’re ready, Grey?” Erron whispered, and it was so sweet hearing his name spoken in that chocolatey smooth voice.

“Yes, please,” Nightwolf said.

Erron removed his fingers and the pillow under Nightwolf’s hips before he lubed up his cock. Then he started to push inside the other man’s ass before leaning over him on his hands. Nightwolf gripped at the pillow in front of him, willing his body to remain relaxed as Erron filled him up inch by inch. God, he was so big, Nightwolf thought, and he blushed as he realized how deep the cowboy was going to be buried inside him.

As Erron sank deeper into Nightwolf, he decided to rest on his forearms, and when he was completely sheathed inside, he stretched out over top of the Matokan, his chest pressed against the other’s back.

“Hmm, so tight for me,” Erron breathed as he waited for Nightwolf to adjust. “Always so tight…”

Erron nuzzled at Nightwolf’s ear, placing a kiss to it before using a hand to unbuckle the collar.

“Let’s get this off ya,” Erron said as he removed the collar, tossing it aside along with the leash. “Now I can…”

Nightwolf squirmed and moaned as he felt Erron’s teeth bite down onto the side of his neck. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, but he’d surely have a very noticeable bruise there the next day (that kinky bastard). Erron continued leaving kisses and bites to Nightwolf’s neck and shoulders, making him moan and squirm in delight.

“Please,” was all Nightwolf could manage to say in his blissed-out haze.

“I’ve got you, Sugar,” Erron said, starting to thrust at a steady pace but still keeping things calm and gentle.

When Nightwolf started begging for more, his face bright red, Erron moved faster until he was pounding his lover into the mattress with deep, powerful thrusts.

“Damn, Wolfie,” Erron ground out. “Your ass is tighter than any pussy I’ve ever fucked.”

“Erron!” Nightwolf said, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably as he sounded more aroused than anything.

“Tightest ass I’ve ever fucked.”

“For the love of—oh, that’s—oh, god…”

Nightwolf gripped at the sheets as he felt Erron hitting that one spot, and the cowboy grinned once he realized he was on target now. The combined sensations of Erron plowing his ass into the next century and his cock rubbing against the sheets made Nightwolf lose whatever composure he had left, and he couldn’t hold back his moans, pants, and gasps of need much to the cowboy’s delight (Nightwolf sounded so hot when he finally let go of his inhibitions and became shamelessly vocal).

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, Nightwolf said to Erron in a strained, slightly hoarse voice, “I-I’m…I’m going to…ahh…cum soon...”

“I wanna look at you when you cum,” Erron replied.

“Huh?” was all Nightwolf could manage to say.

“Turn over.”

Erron pulled out of Nightwolf and helped him move to lie on his back before taking hold of his hips and shoving himself back inside. Nightwolf blushed at Erron’s eyes staring down at him with a mixture of lust and love and turned his head away out of shyness. The cowboy gently gripped his chin and turned his head so they could face each other more.

“I wanna look into your eyes,” Erron said, breathless with desire. “I love your eyes, Grey. You’ve got the prettiest brown eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Nightwolf felt warmth fill his heart upon hearing that and welcomed a deep, passionate kiss from Erron. When they parted, Erron pressed his forehead against Nightwolf’s, telling him how good he felt, how gorgeous he looked, how perfect he was. Nightwolf replied with his own doting words and comments as best he could despite how lost he was in the moment. When he kissed Erron again, he reached between them to grasp his cock and began stroking it.

“No, no,” Erron said, pushing Nightwolf’s hand away. “I want you to cum just from my cock.”

“I-I don’t th-think I can,” Nightwolf said, his brow furrowed.

“Yes, you can. I know it. Just focus on how good you feel right now. You can do it.”

Nightwolf had cum untouched before when having sex with Erron – after doubting he’d be able to do it _every single time_. This time would be no different, Erron thought with a smirk, and once he found that sweet spot again, Nightwolf forgot all about his concerns and just let himself go, tossing his head back and moaning loudly over and over as his orgasm was fast approaching.

“Erron, oh, god, I can’t…” Nightwolf panted. “I’m…I’m so close…Erron, please…”

“That’s it, Wolfie,” Erron said. “Go on and cum for me...”

About a dozen thrusts later and Nightwolf came, crying out Erron’s name and grabbing onto him as he rode out the intense waves of his orgasm. He came so hard he saw stars, his eyes squeezing shut as he tightened around Erron’s cock, making the cowboy growl in approval. Erron fucked him harder, grunting with effort until he buried himself completely inside Nightwolf’s ass and found his own release, groaning out the Matokan’s name.

They remained connected for a short while, listening to their heavy breathing. When Erron caught his breath, he carefully pulled out of Nightwolf, grabbing the box of tissues from the nightstand and handing them to the other man. Nightwolf wiped the drying cum from his stomach and chest before tossing the tissues into the trash bin by the bed (it was there for this very purpose). Both men turned onto their sides to face each other, a smile on both their faces.

“How you feelin’, Wolfie?” Erron asked as he reached out and tucked some of Nightwolf’s hair behind his ear.

“Perfect,” Nightwolf replied. “Absolutely perfect.”

Erron leaned forward and kissed Nightwolf tenderly, moving closer and wrapping his arms around him.

“You wanna take a shower or bath?” Erron suggested.

“Maybe in a little while,” Nightwolf replied. “For now, I just want to relax like this…”

“Hmmm, no complaints there.”

Erron and Nighwolf kissed again.

“Love you, Wolfie,” Erron whispered.

“Love you, too, Cowboy,” replied Nightwolf.


	2. Update

I hate to do it but I feel like it's for the best: I'm going to add one more chapter to this as it's a request from a friend on Tumblr, but that will most likely be it for a long time. I don't know when or even _if_ I'll return this unfortunately :( 

After having a bad experience with a BlackCage (Erron Black x Cassie Cage) shipper, being increasingly frustrated and even disgusted with how NRS is treating Mortal Kombat, and with so many MK fans being ridiculously toxic and idiotic (not ALL MK fans, mind you), I just can't find the desire to write for Erron Black, Nightwolf, Ermac, or anything MK-related anymore.

I do apologize to those who have been so supportive and patient when it comes to my MK writings, and I really do hope someday I can finish this and get back into writing for MK again. I just can't see that happening any time soon, though :(

I am still going to post stuff on AO3, but it won't be MK-related. I've been on an Arkhamverse Riddler and Telltale Riddler binge lately so there may be stuff involving them popping up here and there in the near future.

Anyways, thank you all so much for being such amazing supporters and for sticking by me despite this disastrous hiatus. I really do appreciate all of you!


End file.
